


A Frequent Visitor

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cat visits Kara's new office, and one time she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frequent Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetteIrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/gifts).



> A birthday fic for @bridgetteirish, who is lovely and deserves slightly smutty office fic.

-1-

The first time Kara is caught almost entirely off-guard.

She’s so used to being able to see Cat coming and going, to hearing her without using anything in the super frequencies, that she’s become a little rusty at anything other than listening for the grumbling in the elevator. Now Cat can strike at any time of day, and Kara can’t help almost falling out of her chair when the door is first thrown open. Everyone else has knocked, so it’s not as if Kara actually has to look to _know_ it’s Cat. 

And oh boy is she stunning in a delicate cream dress with leather piping. The heels are patent black, and even Cat’s eyeliner is a shade darker than she ever usually bothers with. She’s out for blood, Kara realizes a moment too late, and she shuffles the layouts on her desk in the vain hope that productivity means it won’t be hers.

“Ninety-three minutes,” Cat announces, when Kara’s sufficiently recovered to appreciate the full dramatic effect. “That’s how long your first replacement has lasted.”

“Miss Grant, we talked about this,” Kara sighs. “Before I left on Friday you promised you would give the first one at least a full day. You absolutely promised.”

“Promise is a strong word,” Cat scoffs.

“You don’t remember the part where I tried to get you to pinky swear?”

Cat crosses her arms and glares. 

“If you want me to go back out there and un-fire that incompetent, you’d better give me some incentive, Danvers.”

Oh. There it is. 

There’s a gleam in Cat’s eye, the same one she had Friday evening when Kara, in a fit of emotion about her last full day as Cat’s assistant, had gotten a little silly on Cat’s balcony. It was supposed to be a farewell and celebration drink, an honor Cat bestowed only on… well, Kara. At least in the past two years when Kara could account for Cat’s every movement. 

Other people got drunk and told their boss they hated them in the last moments of their job. Kara drank the Irish whiskey with no effects whatsoever and when words failed to express what she really meant, she had taken the idiotic step of pressing her mouth against Cat’s mouth instead.

Kara had spent most of Saturday expecting to be fired. Not least because she had flown from the balcony in her haste to escape, exposing her secret identity right after her no-longer-secret crush. Sunday morning had brought a text saying nothing more than _it’s okay_ , and frankly Kara has been driving herself nuts ever since trying to parse exactly what that means. She’s fluent in English, Kryptonian and usually in Cat Grant. With Cat she’s almost a native speaker, second only in comprehension to Cat herself. Kara’s even been known to outstrip her boss with the added anticipation that makes an excellent assistant, making Cat’s requests come true even when she hasn’t said them out loud.

Which is why Kara feels the weight behind each syllable of _incentive_ , why she’s standing from the chair she almost fell off and stalking around her brand new desk before her legs can talk her out of it. Cat’s crossed arms drop to her sides, as close as she’ll come to an invitation, and Kara takes her wrists lightly, as much contact as she dares allow between them in this particularly enclosed space.

The kiss this time is deliberate, not a panicked press of lips before fleeing. This time Cat’s creamy lipstick is freshly applied, not worn off at the end of the day. This time Kara’s fingers are circling Cat’s slender wrists but Cat still manages to leverage that into pulling Kara closer. Cat’s hands aren’t subtle, they’re grabbing at Kara’s ass a moment later and what’s Kara supposed to do then? Other than let her fingers roam over that sinfully tight dress, moaning into the continuing kiss when her fingertips first skim over leather.

It’s surprisingly hard to stop kissing Cat once she really starts. Kara feels a brief pang of guilt for the new assistant who’s probably already down at street level and firing out resumes to anywhere that isn’t CatCo, but that’s a problem to solve later. Definitely after Cat has finished backing Kara against her desk, those busy hands now tugging at the hem of Kara’s newly-acquired pencil skirt, a first step in her new professional wardrobe. 

But then someone does knock at the door, and Kara groans in pure frustration. She doesn’t bother with x-ray vision, only Winn uses that silly little rhythm, just like he does in Supersquad headquarters. Which Kara isn’t supposed to be calling it, not even in her head. 

Cat pulls away much too quickly, retreating to the door as though she’d already been on her way out. She relies on Winn not to be looking directly at her, because Kara’s pretty sure she already mussed Cat’s hair and at least smeared her lipstick a little. Kara pats aimlessly at her own hips, as though that will undo what just happened.

“In trouble with the boss already?” Winn jokes, dropping off a bunch of files that Kara isn’t sure anyone should even know to allocate to her yet. She doesn’t even have a job title for crying out loud.

“Oh, I’m in trouble,” she agrees. 

-2-

She only moved to the armchair for a change of scenery, but Kara is surprised she managed to fall asleep on it. Even more surprised that she’s discovering she fell asleep in the first place through Cat very carefully removing Kara’s glasses and draping a blanket over her.

“You’ve been working too hard,” Cat admonishes when Kara’s eyes flicker.

“When Cat Grant suggests you’re overextending yourself,” Kara declares around a yawn. “Then maybe it’s time to reassess your life.”

“Is there a particular reason you’re talking about yourself in the second person?” Cat is snappish, and in the limited light from Kara’s desk lamp, the smudge of dark circles under her eyes are readily apparent. 

“Spending the day reading self-indulgent men who think their every thought has to be preserved for the annals of history,” Kara sighs. “Or at the very least a sports magazine. I don’t need this,” she decides, pushing the blanket aside. It’s incredibly soft, no doubt expensive, and for a moment she feels bad about letting it fall on the floor.

Except then she’s unfolding her legs, feet on the floor. Which is apparently Cat’s cue to step between Kara’s thighs. When Cat sinks slowly to her knees, eyes never leaving Kara’s face, it’s simultaneously the hottest and the most graceful thing that Kara has ever seen. 

Then Cat’s nimble fingers are plucking at buttons, undressing Kara as efficiently as she decimates sloppy prose with a red pen. Kara wonders if she’s still dreaming, and decides that if she is then there’s no need to hurry about waking up. 

“Are we-” But Cat silences her with one finger pressed against her lips. 

“Let me,” is all she asks, and Kara is shouting yes over and over in her head, until a little later when she’s sobbing yes over and over against her own fist. She bites down hard enough to break skin on anyone else as Cat’s talented mouth reduces Kara to a trembling wreck. The muscles in her thighs are jumping and she has never, ever been this wet before. 

She’s barely done riding out the aftershocks when Cat is back on her feet, retreating from the office even before she’s done wiping her mouth.

“What the…?” Kara leans back against the white leather chair in defeat. Her fluency in Cat has deserted her, and what used to be clear and crisp script is now a collection of squiggles that make no sense at all. 

-3-

Three days of avoidance later, made possible by Cat’s sudden departure for Metropolis and a resurgence of Fort Rozz activity that has Kara in her super suit more than she’s out of it, Kara arrives at the office just in time to catch Cat sneaking out of Kara’s office.

“You’re early,” is all Kara can think to accuse her of. “I’ve been hoping we could talk.”

“I’ll have my assistant set something up,” Cat lies, striding off towards the elevator bank. Kara could follow her, but she mostly wants to know what Cat was up to in her office. Not quite paranoid enough to check for booby traps, Kara still enters the room with careful steps. She sees nothing out of place in her office, the few personal effects she’s had time to bring in are still intact. It’s only when she gets around behind her desk that she sees the cupcake right in front of her monitor. There’s a candle in it, confusingly, and it takes picking the thing up to find a post-it with Cat’s looping handwriting carving out ‘Happy Birthday’.

Which would be incredibly sweet, if Kara’s birthday wasn’t still six weeks away. Something she happens to know is in her personnel file as well as being visible on the calendar she still shares with Cat. No assistant has stuck yet, and the temps can’t be trusted with passwords right away.

Kara sets the cupcake aside and loses herself in the morning’s work. If she makes the occasional glance at the vanilla-frosted slap in the face, it’s only to justify not eating it as a form of protest. What she should do is march into Cat’s office and tell her where she can shove her incorrect gift. Except that leads to distracting thoughts about frosting and places it can be licked from, and Kara doesn’t have that kind of willpower.

While she’s talking herself out of confronting Cat again two hours later, her office door opens with a bang once more.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” Cat demands. “Wait, you haven’t even touched it. Come along Kara, there are another eleven in this elaborate plot. I didn’t think I’d have to talk you into anything involving baked goods.”

“It’s not my birthday,” Kara replies, her voice hollow. She hates that she always gives away exactly how hurt she is, at least around Cat. Somehow with James and Winn she can fake it until she makes it, but the slightest prick of a feeling caused by Cat and Kara is venting her emotions all over the office. 

“Not on Earth, no,” Cat sighs. “But I got talking to… someone in Metropolis. And the subject of time being different on Krypton came up.”

“Who?” Kal-El would have called if Cat Grant had come sniffing around for a story. Surely he knew better than to… No. He never knows better.

“Couldn’t matter less.” Cat dismisses with a wriggling of her fingers. She’s leaning on Kara’s desk now, wrists exposed beneath the cuffs of her tailored teal blazer. “Anyway, I happened to ask what the equivalent of a certain Earth date would be, and it turns out you’re only six weeks out of sync.”

“How is it possible you know that and I don’t?” Kara asks, slightly awestruck. 

“Are you going to eat your cupcake?”

“Are you?” Kara challenges, and it isn’t supposed to be a lame double entendre, not entirely, but she can see from the quirk of Cat’s lips that it worked all the same. “People are going to notice you actually leave your office these days, you know. What if they find out what you’re so ashamed of?”

Cat seems genuinely confused by that. “Ashamed?”

“That’s the best reason I can come up with for why you ran away the other night,” Kara admits, picking up the cupcake and fingering the paper case it rests in. “I didn’t even get a chance to return the favor.”

“A thank you card would do,” Cat retorts, but she tugs at her bottom lip and betrays her real intentions a little too easily. “Unless,” she continues, voice rising slightly. “You had something else in mind?”

“Take off that blouse and I guess we’ll find out.” Kara wants to faint after actually saying that out loud, but she stands firm. Cat considers for a moment, before slipping first the blazer and then the black silk blouse beneath it from her body, laying them with something like reverence on Kara’s desk. Hands on hips, her black lace bra and her necklace all she has on her top half, Cat is both proud and almost imperceptibly nervous. Other people would miss that second point. Other people aren’t Kara.

Kara rounds the desk, cupcake still in hand. 

“That really was very nice of you,” she tells Cat quite sincerely. “Although way to deliver it in the most upsetting way possible.”

Cat shrugs. Kara retaliates by swiping a finger through the frosting and smearing a bold line over the gentle curve of Cat’s right breast. 

“I hope you’re going to clean that off,” Cat warns. Kara’s tongue flickers against her teeth in anticipation. She plans to do exactly that. Just as soon as she’s lifted Cat onto the desk.

-4- 

“What’s this?” Kara comes back from saving a busload of schoolkids from plunging into a ravine. She’s beginning to think school trips should be banned, given how often they seem to require Supergirl these days. She doesn’t want to suspect some of the little monsters of causing trouble just to meet a superhero, but she can’t exactly rule it out either. “Miss Grant?”

“I told you to call me Cat,” is all the response she gets. Cat is staring at the brand new sofa that’s been placed in the alcove, recessed lights shining down on the vibrant yellow fabric. “Do I like this? Or is it giving me a migraine?”

“Well since this is my office and I didn’t order that, I’m not sure it matters,” Kara replies. “Is this some kind of thank you gift for the, y’know…?”

“Is that a custom where you’re from?”

“Oh, you’ve heard about Kryptonian sex couches?” For a brief, shimmering moment Kara has her. Cat actually stops frowning at the sofa and looks at Kara in wide-eyed wonder. 

“You’re mocking me,” Cat surmises a moment later. “Always full of surprises, Sunny Danvers.”

“That makes me sound like a drink for kids,” Kara complains. “And I know you know my actual name now. I’ve heard you _moan_ it,” she adds, confident from the adrenaline of another big save and the fact that Cat can’t seem to stay away. Despite all the silent reasons she seems to carry around about why they shouldn’t be doing this. Despite the fact that they never talk about what’s happening, other than in these random moments when Cat drops by. Kara’s starting to wonder just how intentional a windowless office was, exactly.

“Speaking of moaning,” Cat takes Kara’s hand, pulling her towards the bright couch. “Why don’t we test this thing out?”

“I really can decorate my own office,” Kara reminds her, but they’re already entangled, Cat on top and Kara doesn’t want it any other way, right not.

“Of course you can,” Cat nods along. “But there really should be some perks to sleeping with the boss.”

“Sleeping with the boss _is_ the perk,” Kara points out, but then Cat is leaning down to kiss her and there’s not much opportunity after that to argue the point.

-5-

“Well,” Cat pants, barely catching her breath as the chair slowly completes another rotation. She’s folded into Kara’s lap, Kara’s fingers (three, still thrusting slowly until the whole wave is ridden out) buried inside her. “It turns out we do both fit on here. And the chair really is ergonomically designed.”

“I can’t believe you can come up with a word like ergonomically right now.” Kara twists her fingers and enjoys the gasp it provokes. 

“Don’t ask me to _spell_ it,” Cat corrects. “God, Kara. How am I supposed to put a sensible stop to this?”

“Don’t,” Kara suggests. “But I don’t want this to be some office dirty little secret anymore. This is more than that. At least for me.”

Cat leans her forehead against Kara’s. “Don’t ask it of me,” she pleads, voice low and quiet. “You deserve better.”

“Better than you?” Kara scoffs. “Not possible.”

“Well, we agree on that,” Cat counters. “But I meant someone better at relationships. At balancing work with everything else. Other than that I’m the perfect catch. Frankly you’re lucky to even have a turn, superhero or not.”

“I guess at least we know your modesty’s intact,” Kara teases. “I mean it, Cat. I want something outside of this closed office. Don’t you?”

“Let me think about it,” Cat decides, easing her way free of Kara and the chair. “I can’t keep jumping into this.”

“Your underwear is over there on the plant,” Kara points out, because she’s a little pissed now and still mostly dressed. “But I don’t think you should keep dropping by my office until you figure this out. I think you know where I stand on all this, Cat. You do, right?”

“I do,” Cat acknowledges. “A little time. That’s all.”

-6-

“Have you decided?” Kara asks, knocking on the open glass door. “Only Winn said you wanted to see me here, instead of my office. You don’t have to go public to avoid me making a scene.”

“I hope you won’t be making a scene,” Cat agrees, setting her tablet aside. “At least not until after I take you to dinner tonight.”

“Does that mean…?”

“It means you got me, Kara Danvers. There’s no excuse in the world that can stand up to this, to the things you do to me and the irritating things that makes me feel. I banished you to a glorified closet to deny my feelings for you. And ten seconds before my plan worked, you had to go and kiss me. Look where we are now.”

“We’re in your office, with its very glass walls,” Kara points out, because the look she’s getting from Cat is downright predatory. Kara doesn’t particularly want to get arrested for public indecency, but if Cat suggests they take a chance, Kara already knows she’s more than happy to go along with it. 

“You didn’t actually accept my dinner invitation,” Cat reminds her. “So what do you say?”

“I say yes,” Kara answers, and it’s to a hell of a lot more than dinner. “Does this mean you won’t need to drop by my office that much anymore?”

“Don’t be silly,” Cat scolds. “It’s one of the ways we work best together. Why would we stop now?”

Kara smiles, and doesn’t point out that a few days ago Cat was suggesting exactly that. She doesn’t mention the doubts Cat has expressed when Kara has shown nothing but faith in them being together. She’s learned to translate all over again, with a new level of understanding that comes from knowing Cat even better than Kara thought possible. The more she knows, the more she wants to know, and from the way Cat watches her, Kara hopes that she’s every bit as intriguing to Cat.

“I’m really looking forward to dinner,” is all Kara says before taking her leave. In truth, she’s looking forward to so much more than that. 


End file.
